yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūshō Sakaki/Gallery
Official YushoSakaki full view.png Yusho Concept Art.png|Yūshō concept art. Yusho's face Concept Art.png|Yūshō's face concept art. Shonen Jump Dennis and yusho magazine.jpg Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yūshō Sakaki.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Kaito, Asuka, Yusho OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Yūshō and Sky Magician.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 1 Arc V You Show School Poster.png Ep001 Final Match ishijima VS Yūshō.png Yuushou Sakaki in Episode 0 (Special).png Yuyaandhisfather.png Yuya and Yusho past.jpg Yuushou hd face.png Ep001 Yūshō and Sky Magician.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yūya falls out of his bed.png Episode 6 Ep6 Young Yūya and Yūshō2.png Ep6 Young Yūya and Yūshō.png Episode 14 Ep 14 Yūshō.png Episode 27 Yuya and his Father 2.png Ep27 Yūshō and Yūya past.png Episode 36 Ep36 Yūshō Sakaki.png Episode 38 Yusho and Yuya photo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 52 Ep52 Young Yūshō.png Ep52 Young Yūshō activates Smile World.png Ep52 Young Yūshō and Sky Magician.png Arc V Young Yusho.png Episode 53 Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Episode 90 Ep90 Yūshō.png |-|Season 3= Episode 103 Yusho 103-1.png Ep103 Yūshō.png Episode 104 Yusho and Yuzu 104-2.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-3.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-5.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-6.png Yusho and Yuzu 104-4.png Episode 105 Yusho and Sayaka 105.png Episode 106 Reiji and Yusho 106.png Reiji and Yusho 106-2.png Yusho 106.png Ep106 Yūshō.png Yusho 106-3.png Episode 110 Yusho and Edo 110-1.png Yusho and Edo 110-2.png Yusho and Edo 110-3.png Yusho 110-7.png Yusho and Edo 110-4.png Yusho 110.jpg Yusho and Edo 110.jpg Yusho and Edo 110-5.png Episode 111 Yusho 111-2.png Yusho and Edo 111-1.png Yusho 111-1.jpg Episode 112 Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112.png Yuzu, Yusho, Asuka, and Yugo 112.png Yusho and Yugo 112.png Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Ep112 Yūshō vs. Dennis.png Yusho and Dennis 112-1.png Yusho and Dennis 112-2.png Yusho 112.png Ep112 Asuka helping Yūshō.png Episode 114 Ep114 Asuka wishing to stay with Yūshō.png Yusho, Dennis, Asuka 114.png Dennis, Kaito, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Yusho and Asuka 114.png Dennis and Yusho 114-10.png Dennis and Yusho 114-3.png Kaito, Dennis, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Dennis and Yusho 114-11.jpg Asuka, Yusho, Kaito 114.png Episode 116 Ep116 Leo watching Kaito,Yūshō and Asuka on a screen.png Kaito, Yusho, and Asuka 116-1.jpg Ep116 Kaito, Yūshō and Asuka at Academia.png Yusho, Yugo, Asuka 116.jpg Asuka, Yusho, and Yugo 116.jpg Episode 117 Yusho 117.png Episode 118 Doctor, Reo, Sanders 118.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Yusho, Asuka, Reiji 122.png Episode 125 Reiji and Yusho 125.jpg Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.png Episode 126 Ep126 Yūshō activating his Duel Disk.png Ep126 Yūshō.png Young Yusho 126-1.jpg Yusho, Yuto, Yuya 126.jpg Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Ep127 Yūshō.png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Yusho and Yuya 127.png Lancers 127.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya, Yuto 127.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya 127-0.png Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 Ep128 Yūshō, Shūzō, Child Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep128 Yūshō.png Yusho 128.png Leo and Lancers 128.png Ep128 Yūshō and Reira.png Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Child Yuya and Yusho 128.jpg Reira and Yusho 128.png Episode 129 Ep129 Leo gives Yūshō Binding Swords of Impact.png Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Ep129 Yūshō and Reiji look at Yūya.png Yuya 129-10.png Yūshō 129 (2).png Yūshō129 (6).png Ep129 Yūshō and Leo.png Ep129 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira2.png Episode 130 Yusho, Edo, Kaito 130.png Ep130Yūshō walking in Academia hall.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130.jpg Edo, Yusho, Kaito 130.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-1.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-2.png Ep130 Yūshō.jpg Ep130 Yūshō congratules Edo.png Ep130 Yūshō looks at Smile World.png Episode 131 Sora and Yusho 131.jpg Episode 132 Sora, Yusho, Kaito, Edo 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132-0.png Ep132 Yūri sends Yūshō flying.png Ep132 Yūri sends Reiji flying.png Yuri and Yusho 132.png Ep132 Yūri vs Yūshō.png Sky Magician and Yusho 132.png Yusho 132-0.png Yusho 132-1.png Sky Magician and Yusho 132-1.png Sky Magician and Yusho 132-2.png Yusho 132-2.png Yusho 132-3.png Ep132 Yusho.png Yuri and Yusho 132.jpg Ep132 Yūya looking at Yūri vs Yūshō.png Episode 133 Ep133 Yūshō, Reira and Reiji.png Sky Magician and Yusho 133-01.png Sky Magician and Yusho 133-02.png Sky Magician and Yusho 133-03.png Sky Magician and Yusho 133-04.png Yuri and Yusho 133.png Yusho 133-2.jpg Ep133 Yūshō4.png Yusho 133-1.jpg Ep133 Yūshō attacks Cephalotusnail with Sky Pupil.png Ep133 Yūshō using the effect of Sky Pupil.png Ep133 Flower of Destruction decreases Yūshō's LP and Sky Magician's ATK.png Ep133 Yūshō trapped by Yūri's combo.png Ep133 Yūshō tells Reiji not to interfere.png Ep133 Yūshō thinking about Yūya.png Ep133 Yūshō preparing to take the attack of Starve Venom.png Ep133 Yūshō defeats.png Yusho and Yuya 133.jpg Ep133 Yūshō.JPG Yusho and Yuri 133.jpg Episode 134 Ep134 Yūri compliments Yūya.png Yuya, Yusho, Yoko 134.png Episode 135 Yusho 135.jpg Episode 138 Ep138 Yūshō, Yūya and Gongenzaka.JPG Episode 140 Yusho 140.png Episode 142 Yuya, Yusho, Himika, Reiji, Nakajima 142.png Episode 143 Yusho 143.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya 143.png Episode 144 Reiji, Nakajima, Yusho, Himika, Reira 144.png Episode 146 Jack, LDS, Yusho 146.png Nakajima, Reiji, Yusho, Himika, Reira 146.png Episode 148 Yusho 148.png DVD DVD Vol 29 Cover.png ARC-V DVD Vol 34.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yūshō Sakaki